


Shits and Giggles

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Doctor Who, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, Emma - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Hamish - Freeform, I am so sorry, John - Freeform, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Smut, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, i think that might be it but idk, im so sorry for this, jacob - Freeform, jfc why, rory - Freeform, ruby - Freeform, who else was there uhh, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Basically, smut. But not really. This is a fanfiction that I wrote in all caps in a group chat and it's basically now an inside joke and I'm sharing it with the world. I'll explain how it came to be in the notes.</p><p>Just... read this if you want something to laugh about.</p><p>(Also don't read this if you want to have a cringe attack and be disgusted. some people will laugh, some will be disgusted). </p><p>Please don't take this seriously. It was for the shits and giggles. Oh my god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shits and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> okay hey. basically, theres this group chat i never talk in but i saw someone say "dan" and i rushed in like dAN WHAT DAN HOWELL and theyre like no and im like oh okay bye then and they said to stay and im like "i need fanfiction to either read or write" and then im like "sOMEONE GIVE ME A PROMPT" and they asked for what and i said "phan or destiel"
> 
> ...
> 
> and someone said "dan and dean" and i laughed really fucking hard and said "okay ill do it for the shits and giggles"
> 
> and so i did...
> 
> but then one of them said to keep going (even though the other was like nO STOP)
> 
> and well, so i kept going. it escalated. a lot.
> 
> this is very distubring but also really funny and terribly written
> 
> so if youre still reading this, this was literally all for the shits and giggles and you should seriously give it a chance... xD
> 
> anywho, let the um... "story" begin.
> 
> (by the way i swear im not this bad of a writer. please give my other works a chance ohmygod this isnt how i write i promise).

DAN AND DEAN LEANED TOWARD EACH OTHER A BIT, AND DAN WHISPERED "LETS FUCK" AND DEAN NODDED AND SAID "YES, LETS" AND THEY THEN PROCEEDED TO FUCK IN THEIR BED AND ONE OF THEM GOT PREGNANT AND HAD A CHILD, WHO THEY NAMED PHIL. 

PHIL GROWS UP AND THEN SAM IS LIKE 50 OR SOMETHING OR 60 AND PHIL IS 20 AND SAM AND PHIL   
F U C K

AND HAVE A SON NAMED CASTIEL

AND THEN CASTIEL TURNS OUT TO HAVE ANGEL POWERS SINCE PHIL IS QUITE LITERALLY AN ANGEL AND THEN CASTIEL GOES AND FINDS THE DOCTOR (11th, mind you) AND FUCKS HIM AND HAS A LITTLE TIME LORD/ANGEL BABY THAT THEY NAME... 

SHERLOCK 

AND THEN SHERLOCK GROWS UP AND MEETS JOHN AND FUCKS HIM AND HAS HIS SON HAMISH

AND HAMISH GROWS UP AND FUCKS AMY AND HAS A SON NAMED

 

RORY

RORY GROWS UP AND FUCKS HIS MUM

AND HAS A SON NAMED GABRIEL

AND SAM IS NOW LIKE 100 YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING WHEN GABRIEL IS 18 I GUESS

AND GABRIEL FUCKS SAM

AND HAS A SON NAMED CROWLEY

AND CROWLEY GROWS UP AND SINCE CASTIEL IS AN ANGEL AND WILL LIVE FOREVER, CROWLEY FUCKS CASTIEL

AND THEY HAVE A SON NAMED....

JACOB

JACOB GROWS UP AND FUCKS EMMA AND THEY BOTH HAVE PECULIAR POWERS BUT SINCE THE POWER USUALLY SKIPS A GENERATION THEIR KID ISNT PECULIAR BUT THEIR KIDS NAME IS... 

RUBY

RUBY GROWS UP TO BE A DEMON THOUGH AND FINDS CROWLEY AND THEY FUCK AND DONT ACTUALLY HAVE A KID THIS TIME BUT THEN RUBY FINDS SAM (WHOS LIKE 200 BY NOW LMFAO) AND FUCKS HIM 

AND THEN

EVERYONE THHAT I MENTIONED, ALL MEET IN A ROOM AND ARE SITTING THERE AWKWARDLY LIKE "EVERYONE HERE HAS FUCKED ONE ANOTHER..." 

AND THEN FINALLY SOMEONE SAYS "ALRIGHT. HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST HAVE ONE BIG MASSIVE FUCK TOGETHER?" AND EVERYONE AGREES AND THEY ALL FUCK ON THE BED AND THEN HAVE EVEN MORE LITTLE BABIES AND THEN IT CONTINUES LIKE THAT FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER

**Author's Note:**

> well... yeah
> 
> i am so sorry


End file.
